Military parachutists frequently carry a navigation computer/system that provides the parachutist with information (e.g., altitude, wind speed, ground speed, etc.) which can then be used by the parachutist as he controls his parachute. These navigation systems are either hand-held or chest-mounted. The obvious drawback of the hand-held systems is that they must be held while simultaneously attempting to control the parachute. The chest-mounted systems include a display that the parachutist must look downward to view. However, inclement weather can make such viewing difficult or impossible. Furthermore, the chest region of a parachutist is generally considered to be a valuable location for the mounting of other mission-essential equipment.